Mon ange
by gatitabien
Summary: Arthur es mandado al mundo humano gracias a Scott, el cual lo había empujado en un portal hacia aquel mundo lleno de humanos y tendría que sobrevivir en aquel mundo hasta saber como podrá regresar al cielo nuevamente. pero, ¿que pasa si se enamora un humano que no tiene sentimientos por nadie? ¿podrá Arthur cambiarlo? Lemon y Mpreg mas adelante :D


**¡Hola a todos los que están leyendo esto! Son muy awesomes por hacerlo XD. Al fin he terminado este fic, en verdad ya lo tenía hecho pero lo cambie ciertas partes, que me parecieron sin sentido…aunque escribo todo sin sentido, no sé cómo entienden mis fics…**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya sensei.**

**Advertencias: ninguna en este capítulo, solo algunas palabras de los depravados del Bad Friends Trio…y nada mas****…este capítulo es cortito, ya que es algo parecido a una introducción a la historia. **

**Dejen reviews a mi nueva historia**** XD****...La cual está muy rara, o algo así –ríe nerviosamente-**

**Y bueno…a leer~**

**ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

Mon ange

Todas las personas tienen un ángel guardián, un ángel que los cuida y los protege, aunque ellos no lo puedan ver. Pero hay personas que caen en un pecado tan grave que esos ángeles que antes los cuidaban, los abandonan. Pero siempre hay una oportunidad para que esas personas cambien.

Francis, es hijo único de la familia Bonnefoy, una familia millonaria en Francia, dueños de una línea de moda más popular del país, y una familia muy reconocida alrededor del mundo.

Ahora Francis comenzaría a estudiar gastronomía en la universidad más prestigiosa de Paris, como estudiante privilegiado por sus grandes logros en la escuela y el colegio y también por su familia y su nivel social. Pero no era el tipo de chico estudioso que parecía. Desde los 15 años, el siempre salía a bares nocturnos, discotecas y fiestas, en busca de chicas o chicos para alguna aventura nocturna. Era todo un Casanova, tanto con chicos como con chicas no le importaba realmente si fuera hombre o mujer, lo único que él buscaba era sexo. También es conocido por las fiestas que organiza, junto a sus dos mejores amigos, Gilbert y Antonio, otros dos chicos de familias millonarias y famosas como la suya, Antonio era de España, y su familia controlaba una gran liga de futbol y Gilbert era de Alemania, su familia tenía una empresa famosa de cervezas, la cuales siempre eran llevadas a las fiestas que organizaban, todas sus fiestas además, son secretas. Cuando llegaba su padre, todas las fiestas se acababan dejando su cara de chico estudioso y educado intactas, mintiéndole a su padre acerca de su personalidad. Nunca mantenía ninguna relación seria con alguna chica o chico, todos eran solo como un objeto para él, los utilizaba, y después los botaba.

Ahora un ángel por cuestión del destino cambiaria su forma de ser. El ángel más frio de todo el cielo, un ángel incapaz de enamorarse y sentir algo hacia alguien más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Pum!- Arthur había caído en el mundo humano, no entendía el porqué había caído a este mundo, lo único que recordaba era que todo comenzó por una pelea con Scott, tuvieron una discusión, pero Arthur no sabía que Scott lo empujaría a un portal mágico. Y ahí estaba ahora, en el mundo humano sin poder regresar al cielo, mientras que su hermano no había dejado de molestarlo aun. Y para colmo, había caído en un árbol.

-Genial…-murmuro mientras bajaba de allí y se sacudía su túnica, y las hojas que tenía en el cabello, había perdido sus alas al caer por el portal, y también su aureola.- ¡genial Scott!, ¡mándame al mundo humano y bótame en un lugar abandonado, y encima no sé ni cómo regresar!- grito en medio del bosque, pero de repente, Scott apareció frente a él, riéndose malvadamente.

-Tú… ¡idiota! ¿¡Como te atreves a mandarme a este mundo!?- grito enfurecido

-Les hice un favor a los demás…-dijo entre risas,

-¡No puedo regresar por tu culpa!- dijo el pequeño ángel…aunque no tan pequeño.

-Te bote aquí para que busques una mejor vida, como dijiste cuando eras más pequeño- dijo mientras veía como su hermanito alzaba una ceja- solo te diré una cosa más antes de irme a dormir o a alguna fiesta…así que escucha con atención- dijo acercándose más a su hermano- las fiestas de los demonios son muy buenas- murmuro en su oído, Arthur puso los ojos en blanco, ¡no le servía de nada saber que las fiestas de los demonios eran mejores que las de los ángeles, quería regresar al cielo!

-¡Eso no tiene nada de importancia!- grito enojado, y trato de alejar a su hermano de su cuerpo, ya que estaba muy cerca, pero no pudo, ya que sus manos lo traspasaron, y Scott se dio cuenta de esto

-También, ahora eres casi humano, así que no me puedes hacer nada- dijo sacando la lengua- bueno, me voy- dijo mientras abría sus negras alas, pero antes de emprender vuelo dijo algo mas- si pierdes tu virginidad, serás un humano completamente, y no podrás regresar - dijo finalmente, y desapareció.

-¡maldición!- grito golpeando el suelo, estaba en el mundo humano por culpa de Scott, ese maldito engreído que lo botaba en el mundo humano como si nada – cuando regrese lo matare- murmuro mientras cogía algunas hojas del árbol en el cual cayo, era la primera vez que veía algo así. Arthur se dispuso a buscar la ciudad, tal vez allí sería más fácil encontrar a aquel chico. Camino durante horas y horas, ya mismo caía la noche, y había llegado la ciudad, una hermosa ciudad llena de edificios gigantescos, era la primera vez que veía algo así -Wow…- murmuro, sus ojos brillaban al ver tales cosas tan desconocidas, se paró un rato apoyado en una pared mientras veía a todas las personas que pasaban por allí. Camino por las calles de parís buscando algún lugar donde refugiarse, pero entonces, su estomago comenzó a rugir, tenía hambre, y no tenía dinero humano, o dinero de aquel país. Camino en busca de algo que comer, pero nada era gratis, todo tenía un precio, así que no pudo comer. Lo habían dejado en el mundo humano sin nada para sobrevivir, muchos humanos iban caminando por ahí, esquivándole y mirándole mal, había empezado a llover, el agua mojaba su frio cuerpo, y ahora Arthur sentía que estaba temblando de frio y le dolía todo el cuerpo, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a caminar, prontamente, todo a su alrededor empezaba a dar vueltas, y se hacía negro poco a poco, hasta que todo se hizo negro por completo, y cayo desmayado en el pavimento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Francis se había alquilado un pequeño departamento algo lujoso y pequeño, en las mañanas iba a estudiar en la universidad, estaba siguiendo la carrera de chef, ya que le encantaba cocinar, y ya casi de noche regresaba a su departamento, después de haber ido a algún bar a tomar con sus amigos, Gilbert y Antonio, y a buscar alguna "aventura nocturna" con alguna chica o chico que encontrara en algún bar, como todos los días, esa era su rutina diaria.

Ese día era un día lluvioso en Francia, por lo cual había salido a París para ir a cortejar a alguna chica en algún bar de la gigantesca ciudad, su rutina diaria en los días lluviosos, ir a un bar, tener sexo e irse nuevamente a su departamento, sin ver antes a sus amigos, o a veces que llovía tan fuerte y hacia mucho frio, no salía de su departamento, y citaba a chicas o chicos pera que vengan a este. Pero esta vez, por alguna extraña razón, no fue a ningún bar, se había ido a caminar por las tranquilas calles de París. Mientras caminaba, vio que un mendigo en la calle, estaba ahí tirado, no se movía, y no llevaba nada de ropa decente. Parecía que aquel chico se había puesto una cortina como ropa. Francis se paró un rato a observar a aquel chico. Veía como todas las personas lo pasaban esquivando, parecía un pequeño gatito abandonado en la calle al que nadie quería, se agacho para verlo más de cerca, estaba dormido o tal vez desmayado, ya que no se movía, sus rubios cabellos estaban mojados y tenían lodo, su rostro tenia algunos cortes, como si se hubiese caído, al igual que todo su cuerpo, estaba lleno de heridas, algunas parecían ser leves, pero habían otras que parecían ser graves, así que Francis como buen parisino, ayudo a aquel chico, lo cargo en brazos, era muy liviano, supuso que también flexible, no lo ayudaría gratis, pediría algo de sexo como paga por haberlo ayudado, Francis Bonnefoy nunca hace cosas gratis. Lo llevo a casa, y lo recostó en el sillón, mientras él se sacaba el abrigo y los zapatos. Se veía que el chico estaba muy cansado, y se veía muy herido…pero eso a Francis le importaba poco, solo lo había traído a su casa como una presa más para devorar, ya que ese día no había tenido sexo con nadie. Francis se quedo un rato observándolo dormir, se veía muy adorable, y después fue a llamar por teléfono a Gilbert y Antonio para contarles lo que había sucedido.

-Hola- dijo Antonio al teléfono

-Hallo- dijo Gilbert…estaba conversando con ambos al mismo tiempo

-Bonne nuit- dijo Francis felizmente- chicos, tengo que contarles algo que me sucedió hoy- dijo emocionado

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Gilbert curiosamente, mientras se reía

-Me he encontrado algo en la calle- dijo el galo

-¿Alguna chica? O... ¿un gatito?...mi Lovi quiere un gatito- dijo Antonio emocionado

-No es ni una chica ni un gatito, es una chico- dijo Francis sorprendiendo a sus amigos

-¿Un chico?... ¿tirado en la calle?- dijo el alemán algo sorprendido

- ¿Es guapo?- dijo Antonio

-Oui, lleva un vestido blanco que le llega más arriba de las rodillas, y parte de su pecho este descubierto- dijo relamiéndose los labios

-¡Viólalo!- casi grito Gilbert por el teléfono, Francis se rio un poco

-Eso hare mes amis, por algo lo traje a mi casa ¿no?- dijo en tono meloso

-Pero primero lo debes conquistar, o si dejara que lo violes- rio Antonio

-Ya lo sé, por eso he preparado algunos deliciosos postres para que coma, nadie se resiste a eso, ni a un hermoso baño de rosas- dijo Francis como todo un Casanova

-Y si se niega, tendrás que hacérselo a la fuerza- dijo Gilbert entre risas- hablando de violar, tengo a un hermoso austriaco en mi cama, y me estoy excitando…-

-Mi Lovi no vino hoy a mi casa- dijo Antonio triste

-Bueno mes amis, debo ir a seguir preparando una deliciosa cena para esta noche- dijo Francis sonriendo- adieu~- se despidió, mientras colgaba la conversación, y apagaba el teléfono, se puso nuevamente su delantal, mientras iba a sacar una tarta que había preparado del horno, le había quedado exquisita, al igual que toda su comida, con la cual conquistaba a tada chica o chico que los probara, junto con algunas rosas, una buena cena y algo de elogios para aquella persona, y después se los llevaba a la cama, para el día siguiente ir tras otra presa, pocas habían sido las personas con las que había pasado más de una semana. Francis termino de servir la cena en la mesa, y después regreso a la cocina para sacar algo de vino para acompañar la comida, pero escucho ruido en la sala, y fue casi corriendo a ver si el chico que había recogido ya se había levantado, y lo vio. Sus miradas chocaron, los hermosos ojos verdes de aquel ser le cautivaron, su hermoso cabello alborotado, su pálida piel, sus labios, era simplemente hermoso.

**ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

**Bueno, aquí acaba este capítulo ¿es corto verdad? Pero los siguientes serán más largos… ¿qué les ha parecido? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo?... ¿algún tomate?**

**Dejen un reviews comentando como les pareció la historia. XD**

**Hasta la pasta~ **


End file.
